Dragon Ball
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Intersound |dubbing_studio2 = Dick & Roger's Sound Studio |dubbing_studio3 = FUNimation Entertainment |dubbing_studio4 = Blue Water Studios |dubbing_studio5 = Omni Productions |director1 = |director2 = Michael Donovan |director3 = Doug Parker |director4 = Justin Cook |director5 = Christopher Sabat |director6 = Cam Desmond |recorded = 1989 1995 2001 2004 |country = United States Canada Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 153 |year = 1986-1989 |successor=Dragon Ball Z }} Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール Doragon Bōru) is the first anime adaptation of Akira Toriyama's manga series of the same name. Produced by Toei Animation, the anime series premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on February 26, 1986, and ran until April 12, 1989. Dubbing History The Dragon Ball series is known for the multiplicity of its of dubs, but the first series itself has the most dubs, with 5 different dubs with 3 done to completion. Harmony Gold Dragon Ball was first licensed and dubbed by Harmony Gold in the late 80's, after Carl Macek departed from the company, and would be one of their last attempts at marketing anime in the United States. The dub was unique in that, unlike other adaptations, the characters were renamed. For instance Goku became "Zero", Bulma became "Lena", Oolong became "Mao-Mao" (in reference to his Chinese soldier attire) and Yamcha became "Zedaki" among others. Some of their romanizations however would remain a constant in all other dubs, such as Kamesennin being referred to as "Master Roshi". In comparison to the BLT dub and the broadcast version of the FUNimation dub, it was a little less censored and more faithful to the original. The Harmony Gold dub was recorded in Los Angeles, California at Intersound Recording Studios. The Harmony Gold dub covered at least the first 5 episodes, along with Movies 1 and 3 merged into one double feature. The dub aired on various test markets through the United States, though as no TV station would pick the series up, it appears that Harmony Gold did not produce any episodes beyond the fifth. Harmony Gold had scripted up to 60 episodes of their adaptation, which would be utilized for an early Spanish dub titled Zero y el Dragon Magico (Zero & the Magic Dragon) that used their naming convention and episode edits. Both this title and The Magical World of Gigi were two Harmony Gold licenses that Carl Macek had passed on acquiring for his Streamline Pictures company, leaving their rights to eventually lapse. FUNimation/BLT Productions In 1995, the newly founded FUNimation Entertainment acquired the license for the distribution of Dragon Ball in the United States. They contracted BLT Productions to create an English version for the anime in Vancouver, Canada. The dub was recorded at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio in Vancouver. This dub is often incorrectly referred to as the "Ocean Dub", in reference to Ocean Productions, the studio that first dubbed Dragon Ball Z, as most of the cast of the BLT dub would reprise their roles for that dub. The dub was edited significantly for mature content, though not as heavily as Z'' would be under Saban (for instance, Grandpa Gohan's death isn't sidestepped or written away like it would have been under Saban). The dub featured a new music score composed by Peter Berring. The first thirteen episodes of the series along with the first movie were completed, and the series was shown in first-run-syndication. The network ratings for ''Dragon Ball were very poor due to BLT productions being unable to get the show a good time slot, so Funimation cancelled work on Dragon Ball and opted to focus on the more action-oriented Dragon Ball Z instead in hope of better ratings. They concluded that Dragon Ball was "not a good fit for the US market." Trimark Pictures later purchased the home video distribution rights for these dubbed episodes, which would cause troubles for the home video release of FUNimations later in-house dub of Episodes 1-13, being delayed until Trimark's license expired in 2009. FUNimation With the success of Dragon Ball Z in the States and on Toonami, Funimation announced in March 2001 that they would return to Dragon Ball with a new English version produced in-house with their Fort Worth-based voice cast. The re-dubbed episodes aired on Cartoon Network from August 20, 2001 to December 1, 2003. Their new dub featured slightly less editing for broadcast than their BLT dub, and they notably left the original background music intact, which was met with delight from fans. Even with that said, much editing had to be done to the series in order for it to air on TV. Most of the edits were digital cosmetic changes, which were done to remove nudity and blood, and dialogue edits. Sometimes, some scenes were deleted altogether, either to save time or cut out strong violence or obscenity. Unlike the BLT Dub however, these edits were only done for broadcast and they would later appear completely uncut on DVD releases. Blue Water In Canada and Europe, an alternative dubbed version was produced by AB Groupe, dubbed at Blue Water Studios in Calgary, Alberta. The Blue Water dub of DB was similar to their previous dub of Dragon Ball GT in that it was edited for content and used many of FUNimation's character names. However unlike DBGT, FUNimation's English script for the original Dragon Ball was in fact reused, albeit heavily reworked. The dub also made use of AB Group's opening title sequence for the French dub of the series (but with an English singer) and a translation of the lyrics (though the UK broadcast featured a completely different opening). This dub was broadcast in Canada and the UK after the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT completed its run. Animax The last known dub produced of the series was done by Animax Asia and aired in English-speaking Asian territories. Not much is known about the dub other than that it was dubbed in Hong Kong, like most Animax dubs. This dub is highly rare, and no clips of it are available online. Its existence only became known outside of Asia via Animax voice actor resumes. Cast Episodic Characters Episodes 1-13 Episodes 14-153 Additional Voices Animax Dub Music * Opening: "Makafushigi Adventure!" ("The Mystical Adventure!") : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Jimi Tunnell * Ending: "Romantic Ageru Yo" ("I'll Give You Romance") : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Daphne Gere Notes *Whereas Harmony Gold's Opening Theme uses an actual instrumental of the Japanese theme, The FUNimation dub of the opening and end theme are a stereo Recomposition rather than the originals. *Most of the Harmony Gold Cast all go under psuedonyms, indicating that the dub was a non-union production. *Prior to FUNimation's complete dub, they held online polls with audio clips for fans to choose who they'd like to hear as the voice actors. For instance, for Emperor Pilaf, fans were given the choice between Chris Cason, Dameon Clarke, Mike McFarland and the eventual choice, Chuck Huber. Transmission Video Releases Note that no dub without FUNimation's involvement have been released on home video. External Links *[http://www.dragonball.com/ Funimation Dragon Ball website] *''Dragon Ball'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Dragon Ball'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Toei Animation Category:FUNimation Category:Anime aired on Toonami